Client-server computer networks are well known. The most prominent example of a client-server computer network is the World Wide Web of computers. In a client-server computer network, a server computer receives a request for information from a client computer. Web server software operating on the server computer typically retrieves the requested information from a file stored on a permanent storage device and transmits the file over the network to the client computer that requested the information. The web server software is generally not written using an object oriented programming language. Thus, it is not easily extended to provide new functionality. Given the dynamic nature of today's software marketplace, a product's lack of flexibility and extendibility can seriously hinder the marketability of the product.
Current web server software can generate a file dynamically in response to a request from a client computer. Typically, the web server receives the request and then forks a Common Gateway Interface (CGI) process to dynamically create the file. Once the file has been created, the web server software transmits the file back to the client computer. Unfortunately, it is computationally expensive to fork a process each time dynamic information needs to be generated.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide a web server which dynamically generates information in response to a client computer request, but which does not incur a process start-up expense while generating the dynamic information. Further, it would be highly desirable to provide an object oriented web server environment that is flexible and extendible.